The Backstory of One Lilibeth Lovegood
by MasterBez
Summary: My OC's Backstory. Mostly about 6th year :3  It all makes sense if you R&R :3


So basically Lilibeth is Luna's older sister :) She's older by a year and is friends with the Weasleys from the hill over yonder. She sometimes visits her good friend Selene in Little Whinging and one day met Harry when he had snuck outside 2 summers before their first year. This whole thing happened with Selene but that'll be explained in her backstory.

Anyways, so even though Lily is the same age as Ron, she's closer friends with Ginny and the Twins. Lilibeth had a crush on George since she was about 9-ish. So Lily and George sorted out that they like each other, but then in private (so in the middle of a field, alone) George told Fred that he felt like a pedophile because Lily was barely 11 and they were 13 when this happened.

When Lily went to Diagon Alley with Selene, Harry, her father, and Luna they split up so Lily went with Harry and Selene stayed with Luna and Mr. Lovegood. In Madam Malkin's they saw Malfoy for the first time, not knowing his name. Lily thought he was cute (thus, starting a crush on him). Harry thought he was kind of a git.

On the train, Lily, Selene, Harry, and Ron all sat together. The latter three were sorted Gryffindor but Lily was sorted to Hufflepuff. *blah blah blah*

So 2nd year comes around and about 2 days in Lily starts dating Ron. Mostly out of frustration and pity. Ron had had a crush on her for years and she knew it, but didn't feel for him. She was frustrated at George because he never asked her out even though they both knew that they liked each other.

The thing with Ron fell out after around a month. She broke up with him and he was all cool with it. George was still kinda frustrated that she had been dating Ron, so he wouldn't talk to her.

Meanwhile, her crush on Draco inflated and deflated randomly throughout the year.

3rd year Lilibeth apologized to George for blowing things out of proportions and George accepted and asked her out. So she was dating George. She got mad at Selene for always hanging out with Harry and never any of her other friends and so Harry wasn't hanging out with his friends as much either, so that all got messed up.

3 days after New Year's, at Breakfast in the great hall Lily heard Malfoy saying "Loony Lovegood really needs to learn to fit in. She should be put into a mental hospital." And so on. Lily got up from her spot at the next table over and ran out of the great hall, looking devastated.

Later that day after Lunch, in the Charms Corridor, Lily walked right up to Malfoy and punched him in the face. "And that's what you get for making fun of my sister." And then she smiled innocently and skipped off.

*blah blah blah* 4th year and she's thinking about whether or not to break up with George. Around the 2nd task she made up with Selene and she broke it off with George a couple of days before the 3rd task. Mostly due to the fact that she doesn't really like George all that much anymore and her crush on Draco is growing ever stronger.

5th year she joined the DA, and was very upset that Draco was on the inquisitorial squad and therefore against her and her best friends.

So 6th year came around and she was very curious about where Draco kept disappearing to and borrowed the Marauder's Map from Harry one night and used it to follow Draco. She went up to the 7th floor but he had disappeared. She sat around the corner from the wall where the Room of Requirement was. There wasn't a door so she figured he had made it so nobody could find him.

She sat and watched the map until he finally emerged. She hopped up from her seat and hid in an alcove since luck was on her side and he was walking in her direction. Lily grabbed his arm as he walked by and pulled him into the alcove.

**~~~~(You can skip up to the next set of parentheses before 7th year if you don't feel like reading the in detail 6th year right here)**

**(PS-This part right here is PG-13 ish. Maybe higher but probably only PG-15 I think. Read at will)~~~~**

"Who in the bloody hell is this? I can give you detention for kidnapping me!" Malfoy said, sounding semi-panicked.

"Malfoy, where have you been going?" Lily asked, trying [and failing] to disguise her voice.

"Lovegood? Why would you care? It's none of your business anyway." He was sounding calmer already.

"Just tell me. I can follow you there again and get in if I want to. I won't tell anyone if it helps." She reasoned.

"Well would you let go of my arm first? I'm losing feeling." He said, his mean tone fading slightly. She let go of his arm and he said, "I'm trying to repair something. Now can I go?"

"No. Draco, I need to tell you something." She said, blushing due to their close proximity. She was glad that it was dark in the alcove so he couldn't see.

"Draco? When did I suddenly become Draco?" He asked, sounding confused and slightly relieved.

"Right now, and that's beside the point!" She said, sounding frustrated.

"Well go on. Now that you've said you've got something to say you need to say it… That was a confusing sentence." He said, she giggled a little.

"Well, uh… Um..." She wasn't quite sure how to proceed from this point and just kept stuttering.

"Well spit it out." Draco snapped.

Lily jumped when he snapped at her then quickly debated the risk in her head before pulling him down and kissing him.

Draco didn't respond for a couple seconds before thinking, 'Crap! Kiss her back! Kiss her back!' And kissing her back.

She pulled back and paused for a moment, trying to calm her racing heart. She then started apologizing profusely, "Oh my god! I don't know what got into me I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! It was out of line! I'm-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Draco said, effectively getting her to shut up, "I was kissing you back, wasn't I?" She nodded, so he continued, "I wouldn't have kissed you back if I wasn't enjoying it."

"Well that doesn't mean you like me. You're the Slytherin sex god. Just because you enjoyed it doesn't mean you like me." Lily said, starting to run off.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "But you're a Hufflepuff. If I didn't like you I would've left before you let go of my wrist. And those 'sex god' rumors are getting annoying. Everyone expects me to not be a virgin and have had sex with all of the Slytherin girls or something. Stupid people." He said.

"Wait, you're a _virgin_? No offence but I never thought I'd be able to say that. Even _I'm_ not a virgin." She said the last part quietly, blushing.

He reached up and stroked her cheek, "You're blushing! Who was it?" He exclaimed.

She murmured the name quietly. "What? I'm sorry, but I didn't hear that."

"George Weasley." She muttered quietly, blushing harder.

Draco looked shocked, "But you broke up with him in 4th year!"

"We hooked up last year, y'know, before he left." Lily sounded embarrassed.

"Well well well, aren't we a naughty little girl. You always hit me as the 'waiting until marriage' type." He said playfully.

"Well you always strike everyone else as the 'I have sex with everyone' type." She said.

"Hey, d'you wanna go out? Like, be my girlfriend?" He asked randomly.

"Really? Like, you're not playing with me, right?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" Draco replied, pushing Lily's hair back from her face.

"Uh, because you're you?" Lily said in a 'Duh!' tone, "But yes. I'd like that."

"Well it's getting late, and since you aren't a Prefect you shouldn't be out right now. Would you like an escort to your common room?" He asked, completely serious.

Lily shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

They exited the alcove and walked together to the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance.

"This is my stop." Lily said sadly.

"Meet here tomorrow so I can pick you up for breakfast?" Draco asked, leaning against the wall casually.

"What about your well-built rep? You spent years getting it to where it is now." Lily said.

"I don't give a fuck about my rep. I got you, that's all that matters." He smiled then leaned down to give her a kiss. "So, tomorrow morning?"

Lily was blushing, "Yeah, sounds good." She said, nodding.

Draco kissed her quickly then uttered a fast "Bye Lily!" and ran off.

-NEXT MORNING-

When Lily walked out of the portrait with her books, he was already standing there. "Hey Draco." She said, smiling.

"Good morning." He said, smiling and giving her a one-armed hug.

They walked to breakfast arm-in-arm and he dropped her off at her table before going to his own and getting a hell of a lot of grief from his "friends"

**~~~~(YOU CAN START READING HERE IF YOU SKIPPED!)~~~~**

Basically what happened if you skipped was that Lily and Draco started dating, he walked her to her common room that night then to breakfast that morning.

Lily's friends were all surprised, but the most surprised one was Harry. He felt like he should've seen it coming since she was like his sister

Later when it was discovered that Draco had been letting in the Death Eaters Lily nearly broke up with him but all was well when she was told that he was saving his family, because she knew she would've done the same for her own.

Lily went back to Hogwarts for her 7th year because she figured Harry, Hermione, and Ron were enough people to find whatever it was they were finding.

Lily fought bravely in the battle, almost losing her head (literally) but she came out in one piece.

*bladi ladi dah*

She lived happily ever after, marrying Draco and having kids. : )

THE END

A/N: I hope you liked it :) It got rather long, almost 2000 words! :D I'm so proud of myself! I'm gonna write up some stuff that happened in between there, since I made this for my Facebook Like Page (Remus Freakin' Lupin) because my Admin name is Lilibeth Lovegood and I felt that I should explain my OC for them :)


End file.
